Addiction
by Strawberry Fae
Summary: His eyes narrowed as he observed her actions. She was like a drug that he was addicted to. He knew he never should've done this. But she was simply irresistible. "Just shut up and kiss me. But don't you dare fall in love with me." AU.


His eyes narrowed as he observed her actions. She was like a drug that he was addicted to. He knew he never should've done this. But she was simply irresistible. "Just shut up and kiss me. But don't you dare fall in love with me."

_XXX_

He hates parties. Always have, always will. The loud music, the uncomfortable black suits, strangers trying to start a conversation with him, drunken people heading off to god knows where. If it wasn't for his stupid ass best friend he would still be at home reading a book about business tycoons or success stories from his personal collection of business related book in his private library back home. Sure he was tall, dark and handsome but he liked to think of it as an advantage when it comes to business. No matter how educated or well controlled a person is, appearance will always leave a mark on people. He was blessed by the gods to have been genetically wealthy. His father was a real estate tycoon while his mother was a very attractive lawyer. Somehow, their genes blended perfectly and thus creating him and his ever so perfect brother.

Throughout his college years, he would meet, date and fuck, but he would never make love. No, Uchiha Sasuke does not make love. He fucks, hard. He would laugh at women's choice of words when they would try to keep him till morning. To him women were all the same, they all wanted to get in his pants every chance they get. And if they were privileged enough to get the chance, they would most probably screw it up just by telling him that they'd fallen for him. Bullshit. They just wanted to be seen with him, granted the right to boast that they'd spent the night with him in full passion. What nonsense.

So why was he at that particular party you say? Well it turns out his idiot of a best friend thought of finally tying the knot after 28 years. The unlucky lady? Hyuuga Hinata. His college roommate's cousin. They've been dating for 6 years before Naruto decided to pop the question during one of his friend's engagement parties. Everyone always wondered what Naruto fed the poor girl to have her fall for him. Everyone's pairing up and getting married, except for him .Love is and has always been a mystery. And he hates guessing games, thus his fear of commitments.

Running his hand along his raven like hair, he smirks. After giving a speech about his best friend and his most embarrassing moments, Sasuke felt satisfied despite hating parties. One friend after another gave their speech, raised their wine glass congratulating Naruto and Hinata on their engagement. He was never close to his best friend's girlfriend, well fiancé. Most of them were complete strangers to him except for some familiar faces that he remembers from either business meetings or Hyuuga Clan parties.

His eyes landed on the pink haired woman sitting opposite of him. She looked stunning in her black Valentino Venus cut dress that stopped mid thighs. Her lips were an alluring color of rouge. Her nose was small yet angelic. Her lashes seemed never ending as they cast a shadow over her eyes. Her green eyes highlighted by grey and silver eye shadows. Her pink tresses were pulled back together in a French bun, leaving strands of her hair fall on each side of her face, both curled to perfection. She was conversing animatedly with a girl with platinum blonde hair which he guessed was Yamanaka Ino.

He loved peace and quiet. He was thankful that his best friend decided to have the engagement party at a new resort near the city. He needed a break from all the business even though he was thinking that he was better off reading a business book earlier. An overnight room was booked for him since Naruto insisted that he'd stay and rest from all the work. After leaving his luggage there and changing into his swimming trunks he headed out to the beach.

He was relieved to find that not many people were occupying the beach at that time. But who would go to the beach at 9 in the evening? Rapists, maybe. Walking to a large boulder he started stretching his body upwards. He could hear his bones cracking, no, not painfully but in a relaxing manner. He swung his arms back and forth before proceeding to dive. The water was warm, usually people would hate night swimming since they thought the water would be freezing cold, oh how wrong they were.

It was a full moon that night. He could see the area perfectly along with the aid of the resort lights. His ears perked up when he heard the sound of motor running. Turning his head to over his shoulders, his eyes landed on the pink haired woman driving a jet ski. She was wearing a green tube bikini and laughing like a carefree high school girl. She was driving circle around him. Closing his eyes he smirked.

He heard a scream. His eyes shot open and found the pink haired woman gasping for air. She wasn't drowning, rather she was panicking. Her green eyes searched around for a piece of green fabric floating. He swam towards her asking her if she was okay. She nodded, then continued searching while one of her arms covered her exposed bosom.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

She spat out sea water before replying. "I lost my bikini top."

His dark eyes roamed around until he saw a flash of green. He swam towards to the green and grabbed it and showing it to her. She looks at him then at her bosom.

"I hope you don't mind." He nodded then proceeded to swim behind her.

She lifted her arms up in the air as he placed the bikini in front of her before tying the string into a tight knot. She turns to him and gave him a smile which made him melt. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He smirked.

"I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura." She extends her hand to him for him to shake, which he complied.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Sasuke."

She giggles.

"I know who you are. I saw you give a speech earlier. You're Naruto's best friend."

He smirks.

"I still wonder why I'm friends with that idiot."

She smiles.

"He's not an idiot. I admit, he's slow at times but he makes up for it with his sweet comings."

He raises a brow.

"You sound like you're his girlfriend."

She winks.

"I'm his girlfriend's best friend."

**XXX**

"So, what's your work Mr. Uchiha?" she asks him as her legs crossed over the other. Her mug half way to her mouth. She was wearing a purple top covered by a white long sleeved coat. Her short white pencil skirt was accented by a thin gold belt and a golden purse. White 3 inch pumps. Her hair was down, the length reached down her waist in lovely waves. They were in a café inside the resort.

He sat across her wearing a black v neck, long sleeved shirt. His dark blue denim covered his perfectly sculpted legs. He was wearing white Nike rubber shoes. He answers her honestly.

"Actually, I'm the Uchiha Corps COO. My brother is the CEO."

She smiles.

"So you own it along with your brother?"

He hates going into details. She could be another one of those girls who just wanted to date him for his money or for publicity.

"Long story. But Yes."

He expects her to jump at him with questions. He was surprised by her answer.

"Must suck. "

She was the first woman to have insulted his job. Normally, women would swoon over him. Once they found out their eyes would turn into the shape of currencies. She didn't. Hers didn't. She was different. He was curious. He was curious of her.

"Why would you say that?" she irked him. He wanted to know her more.

"Staying at the office the whole day, reading a bunch of financial reports, signing contracts and attending business meetings yadda yadda yadda. Some life you live."

He smirks. She's a first,

"And what do _you _do, Sakura?"

She takes a sip of her coffee. Her eyes closed. She took a deep breath as she placed her coffee on the table.

"Marketing."

"Where?"

"Here."

"You work here?"

"I _own_ this resort."

He was astonished to say the least. No wonder she was so flawless and elegant. She was an heiress, no scratch that. She owns this resort. This magnificently huge resort.

"Wow." The words just escape his mouth. She smirks.

"Would you like a private tour, Mr. Uchiha?" her legs uncrossed but her thighs were pressed together.

He nodded.

It was only 10:30 pm. The light that lit the resort were still pretty much bright and burning. She walked with him. She was lovely company. She toured him around the resort. From the lighthouse, to the underground Jacuzzi. He was really glad Naruto picked this place.

"Would you like to try it?"

She was inviting him to go into the Jacuzzi with her. He smirked.

"Are you even dressed for that?"

She smirks back and she walked to towards the entrance then shutting the doors closed.

"Who said anything about being dressed?"

He felt his heart beat faster. Was this woman really that bold? She was asking him to go skinny dipping with her. God knows how much he can control himself when he sees her in her naked glory. He licks his lips.

He raised a brow at her.

"I'm just kidding. We have swim suits in the closet. They're free to use by anyone. But I have my own."

She walks towards a glass door then slide it open revealing a number of colourful bikinis.

"These are all my personals. No one has access to them but me."

She smiles at him.

Somehow he felt disappointed. He was anticipating it the moment the words left her mouth.

"I'm afraid of commitments."

The words just left his mouth involuntarily. He just told her his fear. She must be turned off by this.

"Me too."

He stares at her shocked. She smiles at him. She slowly made her way towards him. Slowly stripping off her clothes. She was only in her underwear now. He wouldn't dare call this Victoria's Secret lingerie underwear. He notices her feet moving towards his direction, he felt her come closer. His eyes narrowed as he observed her actions. She was like a drug that he was addicted to. He knew he never should've done this. But she was simply irresistible. "Just shut up and kiss me. But don't you dare fall in love with me."

"I'd rather have you naked."

He crushed his lips against hers.

**XXX**

She tasted like raspberries. Her smell was intoxicating. She smelt combination of red plum and freesias.

His head faced her neck as his lips licked and sucked on the skin. The heat of the water made their intimate position even hotter. The lights were turned off. But the Jacuzzi had multi colored lights that illuminated from beneath which made the mood even sexier.

She was beautiful. Perfectly beautiful. His hands roamed around her body as his lips captured hers. The kiss started out sweet but later turned into a passionate make out session. Their tongues danced in to the rhythm of their beating hearts. Sasuke finds his hand slowly unhooking Sakura's bra then sliding the strap down her shoulders. Each touch, intoxicating.

Sasuke's lips travelled to her slender neck, uttering dirty thoughts as he slid his mouth against her skin. A soft moan escaped her lips. Her hands were now grabbing on to the back of his neck, tugging them back slowly as if she's challenging him.

"Your mistake." He whispers seductively. Sasuke bit her neck, enough to leave a mark, his mark. He growls, then proceeds to entertain her breasts. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight. She wasn't too big nor was she too small. She was perfectly proportional. With his one hand he starts caressing her left breast. Massaging circles around her nipple. He whispers to her ear. "You're pink. Like candy. I wonder how your candy tastes."

Sakura couldn't find time to reply when his hot mouth started sucking her nipple. Instead of a smart reply, she hears herself moaning in pleasure to his actions. She could feel his teeth bite gently onto her nipple then giving it a slight tug. Now she knows how turned on she really was. She never noticed that her nipples were already hard enough to tug. She feels his other hand grope her right breast, massaging it in a slow but sensual motion. She's wet and she knows it. She knows she needs action down there and since Sasuke's a little too busy with her chest, she thinks of playing with herself infront of him while he continues his foreplay.

Sasuke felt Sakura shift, her arm blocking his access to her breast. His eyes trailed down and smirked. So she was thinking of masturbating in front of him. Maybe he'd let her for now before he bangs the brains out of her.

Sasuke's pulling away. She notices. Looks like she'll be pleasuring herself for the both of them, she thinks. Sliding her hand down her panties, her fingers found her clitoris. Squeezing it gently between her index and thumb she lets out a moan. She closes her eyes as she flicks her bean, thinking of the sexy man in front of her. She pauses and proceeds to remove her panties. She hangs it infront of Sasuke for a few seconds then tosses it aside.

Sasuke could feel his member grow. It wasn't that uncomfortable since he was wearing his boxers instead of his pants. Sasuke decides to join Sakura in her little escapade. He removes his boxers and starts stroking himself as he watches her slide her finger into her pussy. He matches with her speed for a few moments both of them were pleasuring themselves. Then a wild idea popped into Sasuke's head. He picks her up from the Jacuzzi, stopping her from coming. She looks at him wide-eyed as he places her down on the tiled floor. Her eyes then shifted to his hips, his long, throbbing member awaiting it's entrance into her. He settles himself on top of her, his member rubbing against her clitoris, his one hand gently tugging the public hair, the other taking his weight. He stops the tugging the caresses her face, his lips joining hers in a form of passionate heat. Sakura runs her hands along his back, running circles with her fingers.

He smirks as they kiss. "You're mine."

With that he thrusts his dick into her suddenly. She lets out a gasp as her nails dug into his bare sexy back creating scratch marks. She opens her legs wider granting him the access to more penetration. His thrusts were hard and arousing. As he went faster, she felt something build up inside her stomach. She knews he was close as well. Her moans motivate him even more. She screams his name multiple times, he never thought hearing this woman's voice screaming his name would make him lose his mind. She fills his bare back with nail scratches with every thrust. This went on for a few minutes before both of them climaxed. Screaming each other's name like it was a chant. Sasuke falls on top of her, his face buried in between her breasts as he places kisses and hickies on them. He feels her fingers play with his hair, he hears her breathing, her heartbeat, her voice. She smiles.

"Would you like to accompany me for the rest of the night?" she offers.

"I would love to." He replies.

**XXX**

Sasuke was never the jealous type, no. Unless it was directed towards his brother, he never gets jealous. So why was it that he felt his blood boil at the thought of another man inside Sakura? Why was she like this? Having sex with a stranger she just met. He was no different from her, but why did she become that way.

He strokes her silk-like hair as she lays on her bed. He likes to look at her, feeling so serene when she's beside him. His fingers trace her delicate skin as his eyes were fixed on her face. Why was she afraid of commitments like him. "Why?" he finds himself quietly asking.

He feels her stir, his black eyes met with her green ones. A smile graced her lips just in time for the sun light to land on her face. He gently places a kiss on her forehead and stares at her longingly. Maybe he'll ask her some other time.

_End of Part 1._

**XXX**

**Hey guys! I had this story in my drive for two months now. So I finally found the courage to upload this! Some of the lines were from the movie "No Other Woman." I hope you enjoyed this first part! Please review, follow and favourite! I'm celebrating my summer freedom! Whooppie!**


End file.
